Long Distance
by SaraJ
Summary: It wasn't easy, this longdistance thing they were doing, but after eight years of being short on physical distance yet miles apart emotionally, most of the time this was a better deal.


**Long Distance**

SaraJ

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue me. Come on, what do you want? I'm a grad student and can't be taking the time to come up with anything cleverer than that…I'm sure I should have been reading for class instead of writing this fic, but when the Muse shows up, she won't be silenced.

> > > >

The phone was ringing as she opened her front door. Rushing through the darkened house, Sam hurriedly flipped on the light to the kitchen as she tried to get to the handset before the caller disconnected or her answering machine picked up.

"Carter," she spoke breathlessly, kicking off her shoes.

"Catch you at a bad time?" the familiar timber of Jack's voice crackled over the other end of the line.

"No," she insisted with an involuntary shake of her head, even though he couldn't see it. "You caught me just as I was walking in the door is all. I had to rush for the phone."

"Ah," he replied, and she imagined that he must be nodding now too. She smiled as she moved into her living room, settling down on the couch with her phone.

"So, how was the, uh…business trip?" he asked after a moment.

Sam huffed, "Oh just great. A week and a half of McKay following me around. If he wasn't outright hitting on me, he was contradicting everything I said.

Jack's throaty chuckle floated through, "Well at least the man has taste."

"And hear I thought you might take some offense to another man hitting on me," she teased.

"It's _McKay_," he stressed, clearly unfazed and unthreatened. "I can't waste precious bouts of jealousy on all the geeks that meet you, Carter, because they will all undoubtedly fall in love with you, as McKay has. And from my limited knowledge of the female mind, a man only gets a limited amount of forgiveness when it comes to the "green-eyed monster"."

She laughed with an indulgent shake of her head. Jack didn't really do jealous, he never had. Their recent history would prove that. That's not to say he hadn't been affected by her relationship with Pete, but his sincere support was a bit contrary to his own feelings. There were times when she almost wished he was jealous, to fight; but then again, she supposed that part of the reason she was with Jack now was because he hadn't.

"McKay is not in love with me, Jack," she challenged, still chuckling.

"Oh come on! The hot, brainy blonde who speaks his geeky language? And probably better than he does, even if he won't admit to it on his deathbed? You're this man's pin-up girl!"

She tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, "I think there might have been a compliment in there somewhere?"

"Well, I don't like to make them too obvious. Wouldn't want to resort to clichés after all?"

"No, we certainly wouldn't want that," she said indulgently

There was a silence then, one of those moments when she felt every bit of the distance between them. It wasn't easy, this long-distance thing they were doing, but after eight years of being short on physical distance yet miles apart emotionally, most of the time this was a better deal. What was a couple hundred miles after everything they'd been through to get here?

There was a sigh. Hers.

On the other hand…"I miss you," she said quietly.

There was more silence from his end. Many might have assumed that he hadn't heard her, but she knew better. She could see his face, his reaction, so clearly in her mind. True, he was a man of very few words when it came to the heavy stuff, but his expression, his voice, could always pick up the slack.

"Every day, Carter."

After a moment's recovery, he continued, "Say, what do you think about giving Thor a call and having him set us up with one of those fancy Asguard transporters?" he suggested, trying to lighten the moment. It had become an unspoken rule when they called, never to dwell on the downside to their situation for long.

Though it was almost certainly put in place by Jack, it was a rule she was more than willing to go along with.

"I don't think that was quite covered in our treaty," she countered.

"Eh, forget the treaty. Thor likes me…He likes you too, so I bet he'd do it as a favor."

Sam smiled, "Sure, sounds great. I'll let you tell the President why you need an Asguard transporter in your townhouse, then?"

"Hey," Jack scoffed, trying to defend himself from her jibes, "I helped save this fair planet from any number of alien incursions more times than I can count now. So I don't think a little advanced alien technology that allows me to see my…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the appropriate words, "significant other more than once a month is too much to ask," he finally settled.

She tried not to giggle, she really did, "Your significant other who just happens to be a Lt. Colonel who was once under your command?"

"Saved the world, Sam," he insisted.

"True."

"_Several_ times."

She wasn't even trying to hide the grin now, "Right."

But he wasn't done. "It's on my list."

"You have a list?" she questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Of course. Markers to call in, certain accolades and rewards that I would be oh so grateful to have bestowed upon me for, you know, all the saving the world stuff."

"And a personal Asguard transporter is on the list?" Though she knew she should be used to it, this man's rather unique brand of reasoning continually surprised her.

There was a slightest pause before he responded unabashedly.

"No. Seeing you naked is on the list."

She burst out laughing. Only Jack O'Neill. But still, she couldn't help but keep up her teasing. "And you're so sure that one will get you the other, huh?"

But no, he would not be deterred, "Carter, I know you. You can't resist a man with a piece of advanced alien technology in his possession."

Sam sighed dramatically, still chuckling at his blunt, brazen manner, "Damn, and I was so sure I was being subtle."

"See, so, it's all about cause and effect."

Her eyebrow raised quizzically, "Riight."

He allowed another pause, probably for added effect. He was wearing that smug grin, she knew it.

"That was good, with the physics, huh?"

Yep, definitely wearing the grin. She smiled, "It was excellent."

"Yes, well, physics is a bit of a hobby, so…" he mocked.

"Did I mention that I miss you?" she repeated, though with none of the angst infused in the earlier sentiment.

"You did." Another pause. "I think I can help with that."

"You didn't really hijack an Asguard transporter, did you?" she asked nervously.

"I have it on good authority that you actually have another four days leave…"

"Hmm, yeah, I think that sounds right," she said slyly, not missing that he'd avoided her question.

"What'll it take to convince you to spend that time in beautiful Washington, DC?"

"I can't come out to Washington, Jack," she said as seriously as she could manage.

"Oh?"

"No…But I might be able to meet you, say, halfway?"

He was smiling now, she could feel it. "And possibly a little north? Maybe a little cabin by the lake?"

She was grinning too, come to think of it. "My favorite place in the world."

"Is that right? Well, aren't we just a match made in Heaven," he quipped.

"You gonna meet me out there tomorrow or what? I could fly out, it would take less time…"

"No need, Carter. I think I got it covered…With a little help from our friends. Prometheus would be able to cut down on our travel time, and with me being "the man" and all, I think I can finagle a trip or two."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Why, that _just_ might be termed "abuse of power" there, General."

"Do I have to mention the world saving again?"

She laughed lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

He was smiling again, already celebrating his small victory. "Night, Sam."

The line disconnected seconds before she hit the "end' button on her own telephone. She sat still on the couch for a few moments, taking the time to reflect on their easy antics. Despite their sometimes confusing relationship, much of their interaction was so effortless, with the years they spent on SG-1 giving them a unique kind of intimacy. The months since Jack's promotion to Washington had their ups and downs, but the chance it gave them was so worth it. Still smiling to herself, she rose and headed back to her bedroom.

After all, she had packing to do.

> > > >

Fini.


End file.
